Intriga
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: Sasuke anda muy raro y Naruto se siente intrigado por esto, ¿Que será lo que Sasuke y Sai se traen entre manos? SasuNaru SaiSaku #HappyBirthdayNaruto.


Tema # 02: Intriga

 **Autor: Reira Uchiha**

 **Famdon** _: Naruto_

 **Pareja:** _SasuNaru…_

 **Comunidad:** _30 Vicios_

 **Advertencias:** _Yaoi._

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas._

# 02.- Intriga

 **N** aruto se hallaba realmente intrigado, y la causa de esa intriga no era otra que Sasuke Uchiha.

A pesar de los momentos complicados que pasaron después de su regreso, ahora todo se encontraba bien y en relativa calma.

Hacía poco se habían hecho algo así como pareja, en realidad no había mucha diferencia a la relación que solían llevar, salvo por el hecho de que follaban, he ahí donde radicaba el dilema.

No es que no le agradase como estaban las cosas, solían ir a la casa de algunos de los dos y pasar la noche juntos, y después de ello cada quien se iba a hacer sus deberes o a respectivo departamento.

Sasuke tenía uno que le había sido conseguido, ya que el barrio Uchiha no se había reestablecido, y honestamente a Sasuke no se le veían muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Sin embargo desde hacía días, había notado algo "extraño" a Sasuke, no que fuese la persona más cuerda del mundo, Dios sabía que seguía siendo un bastardo imbécil, un idiota, egoísta, un… bueno, en pocas palabras seguía siendo el mismo" Teme" de siempre, solo que sin nadie de quien vengarse ― al menos no que tuviera conocimiento ― era alguien a quien sacarle del oscuro agujero de odio en el que se había sumido había sido difícil, muy difícil.

Pero aquellos malos tiempos habían pasado, se amaban – o al menos es lo que a Naruto le gustaba pensar – y confiaban lo suficiente el uno en el otro, claro que aun peleaban, y la rivalidad que solían tener cuando niños, aún existía, ambos eran excelentes ninjas, y estaba más que Naruto se convertiría en el próximo Hokage, en cuanto a Tsunade le diese por jubilarse.

Sasuke había estado más distante que de costumbre, no que fuese muy cariñoso, ni todas esas chorradas, era simplemente que tenía días sin verle, y la única ocasión en que lo vio, este término yéndose con Sai, ¡Con Sai!, cosa extraña ya que era bien sabido que a penas y se soportan, el Uchiha y "el pintor de pacotilla" – como lo llamaba el Uchiha – solían pelear, no como ellos, no era el estilo de ninguno, pero entre miradas que matan y comentarios puntillosos.

No solo Sai, si no también Sakura no parecía estar disponible., había buscado a su amiga buscando pasar un tiempo de calidad, de acuerdo quería saber que se traían Sasuke y Sai, como la chica salía con el ANBU, pensaba que ella podría decirle algo.

El diez de Octubre estaba cerca, y aunque no tenía recuerdos de cumpleaños felices, los últimos no habían sido tan malos, en realidad el anterior había estado bastante bien, todas las personas que apreciaba – bueno casi todas a excepción de aquellos que habían muerto como Jiraiya – le habían acompañado, incluso Sasuke había estado, definitivamente había sido un muy buen cumpleaños.

¿Sería acaso que Sasuke pensaba dejarlo?, esa idea le había estado rondado últimamente por la cabeza, el hecho de que Sasuke había pensado alejarse gradualmente, hasta que un día le dijera que ya no quería verlo más.

Y si era honesto aquello le daba miedo, mucho miedo, claro que con lo orgulloso que era, tal vez no tanto como Sasuke, pero sí bastante, no sería capaz de admitirlo, al menos no abiertamente, ya ni digamos al moreno.

Y perdido en esos pensamientos, no se percató que había ido a parar cerca del barrio Uchiha, tenía curiosidad por saber que haría Sasuke con aquel lugar, si por el fuera lo donaría para que los demás aldeanos lo ocuparan, aunque conociendo a Sasuke no haría algo semejante.

Había pensado en preguntarle qué haría con aquel lugar, pero había desistido de ello, estaba por irse cuando al girar pudo percatarse de algo, Sasuke y Sai ingresaban al lugar.

¿Qué estarían haciendo en aquel lugar, los dos solos?, muchas ideas asaltaron su cabeza, entre ellas un posible engaño de los morenos, mas quiso descartar esa idea, en primer lugar se desagradaban, en segundo no serían capaz de hacerle algo semejante a él, y a Sakura, es decir eran amigos, tenía que darles un voto de confianza.

¿Entonces por qué rayos le seguía?, se sintió idiota y quiso golpearse, y en serio estuvo a punto de volver pero la curiosidad pudo más que él, y peor aun cuando les vio entrar a una de las casas del barrio.

De manera sigilosa se colocó cerca de la ventana, de la parte de arriba – de alguna recamara supuso – y justo cuando estaba por ingresar para buscarles las voces de los morenos le pararon en seco.

― Ahhh espera Sai ― ¿era aquello lo que creía que era?, la voz de Sasuke sonaba entrecortada.

― Pero Sasuke-kun, está muy pesada ¿Y si la metemos en ese lugar? ― La voz de Sai se oía un poco forzada.

― No, tiene que ir ahí ― contesto con cierta molestia el Uchiha.

― De acuerdo se hará lo que digas.

Lo siguiente que escucho fueron ruidos de algo que se movía en el piso –era pesado – y los que parecían jadeos de parte de los chicos. Realmente no quería pensar mal, ¿pero qué se puede esperar después de escuchar eso?

― Esta cama es muy cómoda ― escucho que decía el ANBU de raíz

Suficiente ahora mismo desenmascararía a ese par de mentirosos, infieles.

Sin pensar en ello entro de improviso, esperando encontrarlos en la cama desnudos follando, y en lugar de eso se topó con algo bastante peculiar.

Sai estaba sentado en una enorme cama – que tenía la apariencia de ser nueva – mientras Sasuke se le veía parado a cierta distancia, y lo mejor, o peor no sabía decidir, era que estaban completamente vestidos – llevaban los trajes que les reconocían como Jounin.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ― pregunto Sai viéndolo con duda, el rubio honestamente no sabía que decir.

― ¿Naruto que coño haces aquí? ― pregunto el Uchiha bastante cabreado.

Naruto recuperándose frunció el ceño con notoria molestia ― Lo mismo debería de preguntar yo, ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos solos, en este lugar? ― dijo señalando acusadoramente a ambos pelinegros, pasando de uno a otro.

― No te incumbe ― ¿Qué no le…? maldito Sasuke cínico ahora se iba a enterar de quien era Naruto Uzumaki.

― Teme tú…

― Naruto-kun ― Sai calmo como siempre, se levantó de su cómodo asiento, y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio puso una mano sobre su mejilla derecha cortando la seguramente sarta de improperios que estaba por soltar, una de las cejas de Sasuke comenzó a temblar ― ¿Acaso pensaste que el Uchiha bastardo y yo, te estábamos engañando?

¡Bingo!, hubiese querido decir más solo atino a sonrojarse ― ¿Es eso? ― pregunto el Uchiha sintiendo como aquel tic se hacía más presente.

― Naruto-kun, creí que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que tenía mejores gustos, de estar con un hombre preferiría estar contigo que con el bastardo ― soltó tan tranquilo como siempre.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearlo, primero le insultaba y después decía sin pena que le gustaría estar con su ¿Qué es lo que eran Naruto y él?, ¿Novios?, ¿Pareja?, ¿Amante? ¿Para que complicarse la vida? sentía que ninguno de aquellos adjetivos describía de manera correcta lo que tenían ellos, así que para decirlo más fácil, Naruto era SU dobe, así de simple.

Por su parte Naruto se sentía mal por haber dudado de ellos, pero, ¡No pudo evitarlo!, quien hubiese escuchado lo mismo que él, habría pensado lo mismo ― Sai será mejor que te vayas ― dijo Sasuke, el ANBU pensaba agregar algo, pero sabía que en aquel lugar sobraba, además estar en una de las descomunales peleas que solían tener el rubio y el azabache era tan rutinario, que para el comenzaba a ser aburrido, así que alejándose del rubio, salió por la misma ventana que el rubio había usado para su intempestiva entrada.

― Así que, ¿pensaste que el idiota de Sai y yo…? ― El moreno no se atrevió a terminar la frase, la simple idea le resultaba escalofriante, tuvo que contenerse de agarrar al rubio a golpes, primero arreglaba aquel malentendido y después tal vez lo molería a golpes o se lo follaría, lo que resultara entonces.

― ¿¡Que querías que pensara!? Si primero me evitas, y después te veo seguido con Sai, además si hubieses escuchado los ruidos raros que hacian'ttebayo.

― ¿Ruidos raros? ― interrogo.

― Si, los jadeos, la voz cansada y eso de que era mejor meterla allá, que ahí.

― Hablábamos de la cama, dobe.

― ¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo!? ― dijo exaltado.

― Por sentido común, Imbécil, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que él y yo…? Arghhh.

― Ya te dije tarado, habías estado actuando raro estos días, y no me decías nada pensé que me querías dejar.

Naruto era un idiota redomado, un reverendo imbécil, definitivamente terminaría golpeándolo, ¿Cómo podían ocurrírsele tantas estupideces juntas? ― Eres un Idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar semejante tontería?

― Porque nunca me dices nada ― para esta altura habían subido tanto los niveles de su voz, que la discusión comenzaba a tornarse acalorada, de un momento a otro saltarían y a base de puñetazos lo arreglarían.

― No pensé que fuese necesario, creí que me entendías debí saberlo es demasiado pedir a un estúpido como tú.

Ahora sí que Sasuke se estaba pasando ― Tu maldito Idiota, lo mismo podría decirse, ¿Crees que me es fácil entender la mente retorcida de alguien como tú? ― en el mismo instante que lo dijo se arrepintió, había tocado un punto sensible, y lo sabía y eso que se había contenido por que la frase original que pensaba soltarle al azabache, era aún más hiriente, de verdad Sasuke sacaba lo peor y mejor de él, no pudo terminar de decir nada, el Uchiha le había dirigido una fría y amenazante mirada.

― No te disculpes, es verdad di lo que pensabas decir, la mente retorcida de un asesino como yo, ¿No es así?

― Sabes que no es lo que pienso Sasuke, yo solo, diablos es que ¿no lo entiendes?, yo simplemente tenía miedo de perderte ― Naruto sabía que había dicho algo demasiado personal, que demostraba cierta debilidad ante el Uchiha, siempre era así, pero no podía evitarlo, porque sabía que a pesar de todo, el orgullo de Sasuke era mayor, y de ser por eso, tal vez aquello no funcionaria, ¿En verdad valía luchar el solo?

― Usuratonkachi ― soltó el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la cara, lo entendía por supuesto que lo entendía, y también sabía que Naruto no pensaba eso de él, nadie jamás le apoyado ni le apoyaría de la manera en que el rubio lo hacía, nadie había creído en él, solo el dobe, él había sido el único estúpido que nunca dejo de creer, de pensar que aún había algo bueno dentro de aquel podrido corazón, nadie hubiese dado un peso por un traidor como el, mas Naruto había sido capaz de dar hasta su vida, ¿Lo valía?, si le preguntaba diría que no, más se alegraba que así fuera, porque nadie hubiese sido capaz de sacarlo de aquella oscuridad más que Naruto, solamente el Uzumaki tenía ese poder, nadie más.

Naruto se mantenía callado, estaban peleando por una tontería pero eso le hizo reflexionar sobre todo, ellos dos, lo que tenían, y tan sumido se hallaba en ello que no noto, cuando el Uchiha se acercó a él, de modo que sus brazos le rodearon, y su nariz se hundió en su cuello, Sasuke se permitió aspirar del aroma embriagante que aquella piel desprendía, y comenzó a hablar.

― Eres ruidoso y torpe, un completo desastre, y jamás mantienes tu casa limpia, solo sabes comer ramen, tienes la voz más chillona e irritante que conozco, me provocas dolor cabeza, eres obstinado y tiendes a desesperarme con frecuencia, eres molesto al dormir, babeas y ocupas más de la mitad de la cama, y si no es base de empujones, lo es a patadas, pero siempre terminas sacándome de la cama, no tienes ningún pudor, te echas gases en mi presencia y comes como cerdo ― a cada comentario del azabache la venita que se formado en la cien de Naruto crecía peligrosamente, ¿Y se supone que eso era una disculpa?

― ¡Hey! ― pensaba defender el rubio, incluso tenia claros, los primeros diez minutos de insultos que tenía preparados para el ojinegro, mas Sasuke coloco un dedo en sus labios y le impidió continuar.

― Mas sin embargo, no me imagino compartiendo mi vida con nadie más, porque sin importar cuantos defectos tengas eres como eres, y es precisamente eso lo que te hace especial, no hay nadie más perfecto para mí que tu ― termino el Uchiha, soltando un suspiro, era la frase más larga que había dicho en su vida, de eso estaba seguro.

Naruto se debatía entre llorar, reír, golpearlo o besarlo, realmente no se decidía, aquello que le había dicho Sasuke ― exceptuando la primera parte donde lo insultaba eso se podía omitir.

– era lo más sincero, y más tierno que le había escuchado, y le escucharía seguramente al Uchiha, sabía que Sasuke no era del tipo romántico, y aquello realmente no le importaba, porque no es lo que buscaba en él, amaba a Sasuke por ser como era, por ser lo que era ― Gracias ― fue lo único que atino a decir.

El azabache rompió el contacto que se mantenía entre ellos, y se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, de donde saco una llave plateada y se la extendió al rubio, quien mostró en su rostro la misma confusión que sentía ― Iba a ser una sorpresa, pensaba dártelo hasta el día de tu cumpleaños pero dado que ya lo descubriste, ten ― le dijo poniendo la llave en la morena mano, encerrándola con la propia ― Es la llave de tu nueva casa ― carraspeo ― Nuestra nueva casa.

Naruto sabía que aquello no estaba siendo fácil para el moreno, pensó en fastidiarle pero desistió, de hecho sabía que se hallaba abochornado aunque no lo demostrara, a su manera, Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que viviesen juntos, ahí en esa casa, en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos tanto buenos como malos para Sasuke, una casona ubicada en el barrio Uchiha.

De ser una chica se habría puesto a llorar y brincar de la emoción, pero dado que no era una chica, si no Naruto, tan solo dibujo en su rostro aquella radiante sonrisa que le caracterizaba para a continuación agregar ― Lo sabía teme, no puedes vivir sin mí, no te preocupes hare el esfuerzo de vivir con un bastardo, insensible, frío, manipulador, orgullos, y engreído como tú, porque sé que me necesitas ― dijo con orgullo.

Ahora quien tenía aquella peligrosa venita era el Uchiha, estúpido Naruto y el que se había puesto en ridículo diciéndole todo aquello, ¡hasta se había puesto cursi!, y le salía con tremenda tontería, si definitivamente golpearlo era una buena opción, y el que había planeado la forma en que le daría la llave, justo cuando terminara la fiesta que le estaban preparando al rubio, le aventaría la llave, y le diría algo como –Tu casa es un asco, prefiero que vivamos en este lugar a seguir pisando tu casa, no pienso volver a aquel lugar –

Naruto sonrío al ver como el moreno comenzaba a cabrearse, pero como sentía que habían peleado lo suficiente, prefirió aplacar a la bestia con un largo y húmedo beso, lo cual funciono, ya que la idea de golpear a Naruto comenzaba a debilitarse, y la de estrenar aquella cama sonaba cada vez más tentadora.

Y cuando Naruto rozo deliberadamente su entrepierna, decidió que si, en definitiva era mucho mejor aquello, y sin despegar sus labios ni un solo momento comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la amplia cama.

Afuera Sai pensó que era suficiente de ver, así que se retiró decidiendo que regresaría después por su equipo de pintura que había dejado olvidado en la – ahora casa – de Sasuke y Naruto. Cuando estaba por salir del barrio Uchiha, había recordado que había olvidado su equipo de pintura, así que regreso y se topó con la pelea de ese par de tontos, estuvo a punto de intervenir pero decidió dejarles, y después vio que las cosas tomaban un mejor rumbo, y cuando comenzaron a morrearse de lo lindo, les vio dirigirse a la recién adquirida cama por parte del Uchiha, supo que definitivamente su equipo podía esperar.

Y ahora de camino de nuevo hacia la salida del barrio, se preguntó si hubiese sido buena idea quedarse para aprender un poco más sobre el "lazo" que mantenían esos dos, y pensaba regresar sin embargo la voz de Sakura le detuvo.

― Sai ― dijo esta al verle salir ― ¿Aun no terminan de pasar las cosas? ― ella tenía pleno conocimiento de la ayuda que su novio le estaba prestando a Sasuke, para mover las cosas que había comprado – y algunas de su posesión – hacia la casa que pensaba compartir con el rubio, de hecho ella se había ofrecido para decorarla.

― Ya casi, pero Naruto llego y no pudimos terminar por el día de hoy.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Naruto lo descubrió? ― el chico tan solo asintió ― Tanto esfuerzo para nada ― dijo con pesar ― ¿A dónde ibas?

― Pensaba averiguar más sobre el lazo que mantienen para entenderlo ― dijo con simpleza.

― ¿De qué manera piensas averiguar? ― dijo ella temiendo la respuesta, que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

― Viéndolos mientras se lo montan.

Si, definitivamente era lo que pensaba, y conteniéndose de soltarle un mal golpe, no así de tomarlo bruscamente de una de sus orejas, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de aquel lugar ― Sakura déjame regresar.

― No te dejare que vayas a verlos, mientras lo hacen.

― Pero es por curiosidad, además estoy seguro que tú también sientes curiosidad ― la pelirosa se sonrojo.

― ¡Por supuesto que no!, no soy una pervertida.

― No se trata de perversión, si no de curiosidad.

Curiosidad sus… ― En serio Sai, tu y yo necesitamos una larga platica, aun te falta muchas cosas por aprender ― y sin decir más se llevó al pelinegro.

Naruto y Sasuke, no eran los únicos idiotas de aquel lugar.

 _ **FIN…**_

Me quedo raro y más largo de lo que planee, pero lo adore, adoro a Sai, y me encana la pareja que hace con Sakura, de hecho es una de mis hetero favoritas de Naruto, junto con el TemaShika, NaruSaku, NejiHina , son la 4 que me gustan =D, así que seguramente verán más de ella.

En fin espero le guste, saludos.


End file.
